


Staying Up

by obscure_obscurus



Series: The Neighbourhood [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Credence has nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: All day Credence had been pouting, something that bothered Percival if only for the fact that he wasn't going on vacation, on a road trip which he'd explicitly sworn off forever to get rid of the boy. This fact had been reiterated numerous times throughout the day but, each time it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Credence continued to be upset, thinking he was being brought here to be auctioned off to some far away college just to get him out of Percival's hair. That in fact, could not have been further from the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [writingamblr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr) since you gave me the idea
> 
> And yes everything in this series is going to have song title names from The Neighbourhood.

All day Credence had been pouting, something that bothered Percival if only for the fact that he wasn't going on vacation, on a road trip which he'd explicitly sworn off forever to get rid of the boy. This fact had been reiterated numerous times throughout the day but, each time it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Credence continued to be upset, thinking he was being brought here to be auctioned off to some far away college just to get him out of Percival's hair. That in fact, could not have been further from the truth.

After dinner where Credence ate next to nothing Percival drove them back to the hotel. He had this strict rule against bed and breakfasts. They were for old people and married couples. Something that they most certainly were not. Instead he found a rather nice hotel for them to stay in. The room was cozy and rather swanky. That last part didn't truly matter but, he did want to show Credence how great his life could be.

Without saying a word Credence disappeared into the bathroom, presumably to shower. The boy really could throw a silent tantrum when he wanted. A shower was confirmed when the water turned on. Graves for his part opted to partake in the whiskey that was in the mini fridge. The stuff was incredibly overpriced but, he wanted a drink and leaving wasn't in the cards. Driving had been taken off the books until the next day. So, something cheaper wasn't going to happen.

Time passed, how much Percival wasn't sure. He hasn't been paying attention to the clock. One thing was certain, enough time had elapsed that he'd finished his drink and the steam rolled out after Credence when he exited the bathroom. “Have… Have you been drinking?” His eyes skittered from Graves to the small empty bottle. There was clearly a worried look on his face. “You've never really drank anything around me Mr. Graves.”

Picking the bottle up and throwing it away he muttered an incoherent answer. Clearing his throat Graves smiled as he stood to get his shower bag out of his suitcase. “I did but, I can assure you my boy that I'm not even remotely inebriated.” Why did he always have to sound so damn technical? “Drunk… I'm not drunk.” Walking towards the bathroom he looked back towards Credence one more time. “If drinking bothers you just say so. It's not that important.”

“Oh no… It was more… It was an observation. I thought maybe you were angry with me because of earlier.”

Placing the bag he was holding on the counter Percival walked back towards Credence. He paused standing near him for a moment then decided to sit next to him. “You need to know that I was never angry with you and… If I was upset I would tell you my boy.” Patting his knee Percival smiled. “You're allowed to make up your mind about college. I brought you here just to give you an idea of where you could go.”

When Mr. Graves stood to leave and shower Credence was relieved. He needed his distance. The two in the same room, sleeping was unheard of.

Laying back in bed Credence had drifted off before Percival emerged from the bathroom. It was probably a good thing. He'd been anxiously waiting to see him once he emerged from the shower. Sleeping was probably safer. Graves only paused for a moment to look down at the boy's sleeping form. Fisting his hand into the leg of his pajama pants he turned and walked away. ‘innocent thoughts percival’ He repeated the mantra over and over until heaving himself into bed.

\----------

Graves must have drifted off. For how long he wasn't sure and at first he didn't know why he'd woke with such a start until he heard the noise again. Credence in the next bed crying. Not just crying but, sobbing and begging for help. Jumping out of bed he reached out and gently brushed a few strands of sweaty hair off of his forehead.

“Credence my boy, it's okay. Wake up. You're just fine. I'm here. You're okay.”

With a start Credence jumped. His heart was racing and the years that he'd been shedding were quickly wiped away. “I'm sorry I woke you.”

“No no don't be it's okay. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Nodding his head Credence tried to smile though he failed. “I'll be alright.”

With those words Graves nodded his head. “Well then try to get some more sleep my boy.” Turning around Percival was poised to climb into his own bed.

“Wait… Mr. Graves do you think… Would you… Could you maybe lay with me for a little bit? I think that being in a different place is really bothering me.” Credence wasn't sure if it was that or not.

“Anything for you my boy.” Instead of climbing back into his own bed Percival moved Credence over and climbed into his. The bed was far too small for two almost full grown men to be in so he pulled him close so the the young man's head was pillowed against his chest. “You're safe. You're always going to be safe Credence. I promise you.”

Graves hadn't even finished speaking before Credence's breathing evened out and the boy was fast asleep. Percival continued to rub circles on Credence's lower back, brush his hair away from his forehead and whisper soothing words. Things he'd probably never say when they were both awake. Eventually he fell asleep holding the young man.

\---------

The next morning he woke up slowly. For a moment he'd forgotten where he was sleeping until Credence stretched out next to him. He grunted louder than he probably expected then jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Instead of saying anything when he emerged Mr. Graves acted as though he just woke up and didn't feel a thing. Credence didn't need to know that he'd been awake the entire time, heard everything that happened on the other side of the bathroom door and felt every inch of what had been part of his wake up call. He didn't need to know...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome


End file.
